


Love. Hate. Same thing.

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [40]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: Regina is not doing this. Not again. If Emma so much as lays the tip of her finger on that portal, so help her God.





	Love. Hate. Same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, still not writing what I should be. Can't even blame the headache anymore.
> 
> I'm also now apparently making fun of my own tropes.

"Emma Swan, step away from the portal this instant."

"I'm only looking, Regina, geez."

"You don't fool me, Savior. I know precisely where your _looking_ gets us." Weeks of little to no sleep searching for a way into another alternate hellscape to save her sorry ass is where. "Back away, right now."

"Don't be so— hey!" Reaching her, Regina grabs the back of her jacket and drags her to a safe distance. "There's no need for manhandling."

"I am not in the mood for another adventure, Miss Swan." Emma opens her mouth to argue. Regina sniffs. "Hush." Some of the things she's seen, she wishes she could erase permanently from her memory. Too many horrors; her dating Charming, for instance.

"Come on," Emma says, her lower lip protruding in a way that has Regina consider biting it. She scowls at the thought while Emma obliviously continues. "Our last one wasn't so bad."

"Our son would disagree." She wouldn't, but Henry would. He was definitely not a fan of the last world they visited in search of his birth mother.

"Only because he's cuter as a girl."

Regina hides her grin. He, or rather _she_ , really was adorable. At 10, compared to Henry's now 15, she was the cutest thing Regina had ever seen. She was almost sad Henry wasn't a girl in their reality. Emma doesn't need to know that, though. "You're the reason he has such low self-esteem."

"Please." Emma snorts, drawling, "His ego is almost as big as yours."

Lifting her chin, Regina scoffs. "I can't help that I'm fantastic," she says, dismissing Emma as she moves closer to the portal.

"Yeah, okay, Barbie girl."

She pauses and glances over a shoulder, brow furrowed. "What?"

Emma stares at her innocently. "Nothing."

Head shaking, Regina turns back to the portal. Emma often makes references to things she doesn't understand. She could, if she really wanted to, but usually she chose to ignore the idiot woman instead. It was much simpler that way. She should have done it this time as well.

Live and learn, she supposes.

Eying the portal, she searches for the tear in the air that had allowed it to form in the first place. Every few months or so, another one ripples into existence. They have yet to figure out why, but they've all been simple enough to close— assuming Emma hasn't been anywhere near it for any significant length of time.

Finding the tear within minutes, she guides her magic toward it, creating a thread between portal and hand that she then yanks with all her might. The portal closes with a small pop. "There," she says with a nod, pleased with her handiwork. "No more portal for you to conveniently _trip_ in to."

"That last one sucked me in!"

"Of course it did."

"You think I _want_ to go to the past, or the future, or another world?"

"Well," she drawls, feigning confusion, as though she honestly thought Emma did it on purpose. Sometimes she wonders, but with some of the things that have happened to them, she doubts Emma purposely puts them all through that. "You do it so often…"

"Oh you're hilarious."

She flashes her an award winning smile. "Thank you."

Emma huffs. "It wasn't a compliment."

"Sounded like it," Regina counters.

"I was trying to be sarcastic."

"You failed," she deadpans.

Emma chews the inside of her cheek in a desperate attempt to keep from smiling. Regina smirks knowingly. "I hate you."

"Good," she says, brushing passed. She definitely doesn't believe that, but again; Emma doesn't need to know that. "No more dinner for you."

With a dramatic gasp, Emma turns and follows, claiming, "You're a terrible person."

Regina hums, well aware of her nature. She wasn't known as the Evil Queen for nothing. "It's been said."

"I miss the days when you weren't speaking to me."

"Me too."

Sidling up beside her, Emma captures the hand at her side and entwines their fingers. "Are you really not going to cook me dinner anymore?"

Knowing if she looks at her, she'll find another one of those pouts, Regina resists the urge as she asks, "Do you really hate me?"

"No."

"Then probably not." She looks, because she always does. She really can't resist for long. Her chest warms as another scowl contorts her face. "Oh don't pout, it makes me feel things."

"We wouldn't want that."

Nodding, she agrees, "I do have a reputation to uphold."

Bumping their shoulders together, Emma teases, "Badass Mayor Extraordinaire."

Lips pursed, Regina cocks a brow. "No one likes a brown noser, Miss Swan."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I'm not," she lies, smiling even wider. "You're imagining it."

"Sure I am."

And just like any married couple, the two of them bicker all the way back home where Regina does, in fact, cook Emma dinner, as she does every night.


End file.
